Password Please
by pinkelephant
Summary: The golden trio, are in their 7th year of Hogwarts, and Hermione has- naturally, been dubbed Head Girl. Along with all her responsibilities, she has some privileges- which might just change her attitude towards certain people. HD


**Password Please**

_Summary:_ The golden trio, are in their 7th year of Hogwarts, and Hermione has- naturally, been dubbed Head Girl. Along with all her responsibilities, she has some privileges- which might just change her attitude towards certain people. H/D

_Disclaime_r: Sadly, my belongings in this story, are none of the originals. If they were, I would be spending my earnings like there was no tomorrow.

_A/N_: This is my first attempt at a Hermione/Draco fic, so bare with me- and please R&R!!! (slow start- beggin' your pardon)

* * *

**-Chapter One-**

"Ron! You're not coming with me to the Head's compartment!" Hermione said, pinning her Head Girl badge onto her school robes, which she had already put on.

"But what if Malfoy hexes you or something?" Ron asked indignantly.

"Look- I appreciate you worrying, but I can take care of myself now. I'm not a little girl any more," she rolled her eyes skywards, and sighed. Ron was too overprotective. I mean, maybe he could worry about Ginny a bit- but Hermione was the smartest witch in Hogwarts, and she really couldn't be bothered with Ron at the moment.

"Mione's right Ron. She doesn't need us watching her every move," Harry said, smiling across at Hermione as he spoke.

"Thanks Harry. Anyway- I'd better be going. I've got to go over some things with the Head Boy before the train gets too out of hand. You know what those Slytherins can be like?" She gave the boys a quick wave before exiting the compartment- sliding the door shut behind her.

Ron sighed, leaning his elbow on the window, "She better watch out, or that Ferret's gonna pull something."

Harry shook his head at Ron's cautiousness, and leaned back in his seat.

Hermione pulled the Head's compartment door open and stepped inside. Malfoy wasn't there yet, which could only be expected- so she seated herself by the window and waited for him to arrive.

A few minutes later, the door slid open once again, and Draco Malfoy lazily entered the compartment. He smirked at Hermione, before flopping on the seat opposite her.

"Look Mudblood- we all know you've been dying to get the Head Girl position- but maybe you should just forget about it once and for all. I'm expecting the _real_ Head, to be coming soon."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Shut up Malfoy. You've never been good at insults, so I don't suggest you start now."

"Touché," Draco said, sneering.

"Anyway- we have to discuss if any new rules should be put forward this year," Hermione stated, getting straight to the point.

"I don't think so. Things seem to be running pretty smoothly so far," Draco shrugged, running his fingers through his messy blonde hair. "But they could let students stay out a bit longer, and make less places out-of-bounds."

"Now why would you want that? There are classes that are on early each morning, and if you let students stay out late every night- grades would drop, and their attendance to class would too."

"I don't mean all students. Just the older years. For example, first, second and third years should only be aloud out till say... they finish dinner. Then fourth and fifth years till 9 o'clock like normal; and then sixth and seventh years till around 10:30-11:00."

"That's rubbish!" Hermione said, frowning. "There'd be no way to tell what year all the students are in, and who knows what they'd be doing that late!"

"My point exactly," Draco smirked, putting his hands behind his head.

"I don't even think we should bother to ask if the times could be changed for students that are out of bed," Hermione pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before continuing. "We also have to choose a password for our new Common Room. We'll be shown where it is before dinner."

"Fine."

"Any suggestions?" she asked.

"I dunno- how about 'Simply Slytherin?' "

"I don't think so..." Hermione said screwing up her nose. "I was thinking something along the lines of 'Hogwarts a History,' maybe?"

"The password's gonna be the name of a book?" Draco sneered.

"Well if you can think of anything better- I'm open for ideas."

"Ok then. 'Mudbloods Suck,' 'Purebloods Forever,' 'Down With Potthead,' 'Weasel Is A-"

"No, no, no and no!" Hermione said, cutting him off before he could go any further. "How about we just do scissors, paper, rock to see which one of us should choose?" she looked at him, having no intention of having 'Mudbloods Suck' as her password.

Malfoy sighed, then nodded in agreement. There was an equal chance of winning after all. "Ok," he said, holding his hand out. Hermione did the same, and on the count of three- they each chose their weapon.

"Ha! Scissors beats paper!" Draco grinned. "I choose..."

Hermione sighed in defeat, waiting knowingly for their password-to-be.

He stopped to think over the choices, wondering which one would be most offensive to Gryffindor. There were so many possibilities, but what one would be the lucky winner? Draco looked across at Hermione to see that, rather then a glare plastered across her features- there was a look of.... well, he couldn't put his finger on it; but it was a mix between sadness and something else. Damn those cute brown eyes of hers! Draco kicked himself for thinking about her that way- urging himself to not give in to her expression; and choose a worthwhile password.

"Quidditch Through the Ages," he said finally.

Hermione sat up straight, looking at him with wide eyes. Had she heard correctly? Had the Slytherin Prince, knowingly- just declare their new password something that Hermione could actually agree on?

"I beg your pardon?" she spluttered, looking at him as if he were delirious.

"Quidditch Through the Ages..." Draco repeated. "I figured since I like quidditch and you like books- it might be ok; but if you think otherwise-"

"No!" Hermione said rather quickly- then said again, a bit more calmly, "No, it's fine. I'm just a little shocked that you actually did something that could be considered nice towards me."

Draco shrugged, scratching the back of his head, "It was nothing."

"Oh- well... thanks I suppose," Hermione shot him a quick smile before standing up. "Anyway, I'd better be getting to the prefects. I have to give them their instructions for the train ride."

"Yeah- I'll go check if anyone's playing up round the back of the carriage," he replied, also standing up.

There was an awkward silence for a moment as they stood facing each other, their bodies only a few inches apart. As if knowing that they had been staring at each other for too long, they both moved at the same time- only to collide, and fall to the floor a second later. Draco fell first, with Hermione landing on top of him; her soft figure pressed against his. For a minute, they both stared at one another- their eyes locked. Neither making any attempt of getting up.

As if suddenly realizing the intimate position that they were in, Hermione scrambled to her feet- her cheeks flushing scarlet.

"Well I'll see you at dinner then-" she said, biting her lip.

Draco nodded; slowly standing.

"Yeah. I'll see you," he replied, refusing to make eye contact with her.

Hurriedly, Hermione left the compartment, still blushing. What had just happened? Had she actually been attracted to _Malfoy_?! Even if it was for a split second, she couldn't help thinking what would happen if they were living in the same common room together for a year. She shook her head. No- it had just been their closeness. She had gotten lightheaded from the heat his body was letting out... his tall, muscular body.

'Stop it!' she thought to herself, scowling. How could she be thinking this? He was Malfoy after all. Mudblood hating, quidditch playing, mean, cruel, attractive, Malfoy.

'Argh! There I go again!' Hermione thought. Why were these thoughts suddenly appearing in her head? Why was it, that the one thing that was on her mind- was blonde haired, grey eyed, mysteriously sexy, Malfoy? Malfoy- who had been so outrageously horrible to her for six years. Malfoy- who had put her down, and called her names for six years. Malfoy- who up until now, was never in her thoughts, unless she was scheming against him. _Why Malfoy?!_

Hermione stopped walking. 'It's just all this 'start of year' madness,' she decided. Yes that was it. She just hadn't seen any boys her age on vacation, and happened to get caught up in the moment with Malfoy. Logical enough- but why not Harry or Ron?

She sighed, shaking her head. She'd just ignore him. Simple enough. Anyway, he probably wouldn't have anything to do with her from then on, so she didn't even need to be worrying.

How wrong she was.

Dragging their trunks into the entrance hall, Hermione, Ron and Harry all stared in awe as they once again entered the school. Almost forgetting how vast it's chambers were- the three stopped to look up at the ceiling, which had been illuminated with floating candle sticks.

Suddenly a scream broke through the happy chatter of all the students- leaving them in puzzled silence, as a blonde haired Ravenclaw trundled out of an empty classroom; obviously having arrived a while earlier. The three friends tore their gazes away from the ceiling, and to the girl who was running towards them.

Tilting her head- Hermione stared as the girl came to a halt in front of her- panting for breath. "Chalice- what's wrong?" Hermione asked the girl, as she flicked her wavy hair behind her shoulder.

"Hmm? Nothing- why do you ask?" she inquired- looking at her with curious eyes.

"Chalice; you've just run through the entrance hall screaming your head off..."

"I did?" she asked in mock surprise.

"Yes. You did," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Ron nodded, "You did."

"Aw well. My head hasn't been cut off yet- so until it is... I'm just peachy!" Chalice grinned at the three of them as they stared at her. "It was a joke..... geez! Lighten up!" She said cheerfully as she took Hermione's hand, dragging her away from Harry and Ron. "Anyway- I wanted to talk to you quickly, I've gotta go soon to get a good seat for dinner."

"I can't sorry. I have to see Dumbledore so I can be shown where the Head's common room is," Hermione shrugged.

"Aw. Well, I'll see you later then?" Chalice said, frowning slightly.

Hermione nodded, and smiled slightly. "Sure. I'll be there for the feast- but I'll just miss the speeches the professors make," she grinned as she said this- knowing that the speeches were the most boring part of the whole year.

"Lucky!" Chalice glared at Hermione, pinching her on the arm. Satisfied with the loud 'Ow' that came from her friend, Chalice gave a quick wave before disappearing back into the crowd of students, heading towards the great hall.

Hermione sighed, waving back- but Chalice had already disappeared into the sea of people filing through the entrance. Turning on her heal, she made for the staircase, ascending them with incredible speed. Soon enough, she was standing outside the passage to Dumbledore's office. She was a few minutes early, so regaining her breath- she leant on the wall behind her- sliding down into a sitting position on the cool stone floor.

"Comfortable?" came a cold, drawling voice somewhere across from her.

Turning her head, she spotted Draco Malfoy, leaning lazily against a suit of armor.

"Quite," she said icily. Trying to push her thoughts away from the train, and keep them on hating Draco.

"Good to hear," he said, smirking.

If she didn't know better- she'd say he were up to something; but then again- he could have gotten nicer over the summer.... 'Get real!' she thought to herself. He wasn't being nice, or plotting something- just trying to make Hermione uncomfortable, by trying to make her think he _was_ up to something. She snorted. Fat chance. She could see right through him, and didn't even flinch under his unwavering gaze.

"What's wrong Malfoy? Your eyes glaze over or something?" she asked teasingly.

He glared at her, his lip curling into a sneer. "But of course. Just as they always do when they look at you. So horrible is your appearance, that I can not help if I stop and gawk like a slack-jawed idiot."

"Are you sure you're not getting me mixed up with Pansy? I wouldn't put it past you to forget who's who- seeing how you pay_ so_ much loving attention to her," Hermione said sardonically, rolling her eyes.

"Pansy? What rock have you been living under? I dumped her back in fifth year. I mean, talk about pain in the arse!" Draco groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"Uh-huh..." Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, remembering when he had been head-over-heals for her.

After a moment more of sarcastic conversation, Dumbledore appeared from his office- greeting the two students with a large smile, and shining eyes. He was gowned in a sky blue robe of velvet, that had several moons, stars and suns dotted on the sleeves and body. A large pointed hat was perched on top of his silvery-white head, and it too was sky blue- with one large moon on the front. His eyes sparkled through his half-moon glasses, as he waved a hand to silence the two.

"Good evening Miss Granger; Mr Malfoy," he said, nodding his head in greeting. "I believe it is time I showed you to your common room, or the feast will start without us!" Dumbledore gave another smile, and began walking down a long corridor, motioning them to follow.

They passed through several passages, two flights of stairs, and countless corners. Hermione looked around as they moved through the castle, taking in as much detail as she could- so as to remember her route to the dorms, without getting lost. Passing under a brightly checked wall hanging, they emerged in a small room with three doors. Dumbledore stopped in the middle of the room, as if to remember which was the right way. Eventually, he turned to the left door- turning the rusty bronze knob that led them into yet another chamber.

Walking briskly across the cold, dungeon-like room, Hermione watched as a few ghosts floated through the back wall, their feet inches above the ground. A portrait hung on each of the three doorless walls. One was of a cruel looking wizard, with beady eyes and a bushy mustache. The second was of a jolly looking aardvark, who stood on his hind haunches, on the end of a broom- which he steered around the painting with ease. The third, and last portrait, was of a locked wooden door. It had a golden handle, and silver hinges. There was an empty keyhole just beneath the knob, and it seemed to have once had a key- but that was long gone now.

"Here we are!" Dumbledore said, smiling at Hermione and Draco.

"I beg your pardon Professor- but what do we do now... to get to the common room I mean?" Hermione asked, looking around at the portraits and the one door that lead out of the chamber.

"Why we get the key of course!" Dumbledore said, before walking to the portrait of the wizard. "Now watch carefully..." Hermione and Draco leaned forward, to see the wizard eyeing them suspiciously.

"Good evening Sir Fidellius!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, smiling at the man as he shifted around in his painting. "May we please have the key?"

"And why pray tell- should I give it to_ you_?" Sir Fidellius asked, glaring.

"Because the silver galleon still hasn't be created- and dragons are circling the castle," the professor said simply. Hermione and Draco raised their eyebrows, not seeing how any of this was relevant. Watching carefully, they saw as Fidellius nodded, before drawing a key out of his pocket. He put two long, boney fingers to his mouth, and let out a short, sharp whistle- then put his hand down; waiting. A moment later, the aardvark had swooped into Fidellius' portrait, snatching the key from his hand- and flying out of view.

Turning their heads in the direction the small creature had flown- they awaited its return. Eventually, they spotted it circling above the door. The three watched interestedly as it lowered the broomstick, level with the keyhole. The aardvark slipped the metal object into the slot, and turned it. The door creaked open, at the same time that the aardvark snatched the key out of it, in time for the portrait to swing open- revealing a rather large hole in the wall.

"Your common room," Dumbledore said finally, smiling at the wondering looks on Draco and Hermione's faces. "Just do exactly what I did and said, and you'll be in and out of there whenever you please." He gave them a last smile, before saying goodbye, and leaving back the way they had come.

Not waiting for Draco to spit out a smart arse comment, Hermione slipped through the portrait hole- looking in awe as she saw the room that was laid before her. The walls were creamy yellow, making the room feel warm- and the carpet was fluffy, pale brown. There were two armchairs by a large, polished, fireplace- both dark brown, with the school crest on the backs. A long sofa of the same colour sat between them, with several coloured pillows arranged neatly on top. There was a rectangular rug just in front of the hearth, the same shade of yellow as the walls- and three bookshelves and several wooden tables and chairs were placed for studying, on the other side of the room. On either side of the bookshelves, was one door. The one on the right had a small, oval shaped disc with 'Head Girl,' engraved into it's sparkling golden surface- while the one on the left read 'Head Boy,' also engraved onto a golden plaque.

Smiling to herself, Hermione walked over to the door that said 'Head Girl,' and slowly turned the knob. Peering into the darkened room- she closed the door behind her, watching as a small fireplace burst into flames. The flicker of red illuminated the room enough for her to be able to view her surroundings- and she found that it was much to her liking. There was a king sized, four poster bed- with sheer curtains hanging from each of the posts, a large antique oak dresser standing beside a full length mirror with a golden rim, and a large metal bird cage placed on an oak side-table. In front of the fireplace sat a brown recliner, the same style as the armchairs in the common room- a leafy green pot-plant- and a rug that was clearly hand-woven, and had the school crest on it.

Hermione grinned. It was wonderful! The room was like something you could only ever get in a dream.... or a dream house. Clapping her hands together, she skipped over to the bed and flopped down on it. The mattress was perfect. Everything was perfect.

Sitting up, she realised a door on the opposite side of the room, and made her way over. A closet maybe? Turning the knob, she squinted in attempt to see her surroundings, as the light immediately faded. Hermione dug in one of her pockets until she retrieved her wand.

"Lumos!" she said, looking as the room burst into light. Scrunching up her nose in disappointment, she examined the tiny area which she stood in. It was no more then two metres wide, and three or four metres long. The walls were paper-bag brown, and the ground was made of scuffed wooden boards. There was a small skylight in the center of the domed ceiling, letting in a faint ray of moonlight that now filled the night sky outside.

Directly in front of the door, was an old wooden staircase that was almost vertical, and seemed it could collapse at any moment. Gingerly, Hermione placed a foot on the bottom step. After nothing had happened, she put a hand on the splintery railing and continued up the stair. At the top of the climb was a sturdy wooden platform with another door. Hermione opened it and stepped inside the newly found room.

The carpets in here were creamy-white shag, the walls were painted sky blue- and the ceiling had a white plaster pattern across it.

Drawing her attention away from the large glass chandelier which had caught her eye, Hermione looked in awe at the furnishings in this room. Laid before her was a miniature library, with rows of bookshelves, packed with books on all topics. Walking down the isles, she ran a slender finger along the dust-covered spines of the books she passed, until she reached the last shelf. Turning back, she moved along another isle, looking in wonder at the items of learning that surrounded her.

Eventually Hermione reached the last bookshelf of the row- but instead of finding it pushed against the wall- she found that there was a small study area that had been placed there for quiet working. There was one polished timber table with a padded seat at each of its four sides- one antique coffee table, and an antique sofa to match. All in all, it looked quite cozy- and Hermione was dying to get her first lot of homework, so she could study up here.

Exiting the library section of the room- she continued exploring, and found yet another door. Opening it- she found a sparkling white bathroom that smelt faintly of vanilla.

Hermione smiled as she saw the white tiled shower, and kicked off her shoes. A quick shower was just what she needed right now- after dragging her trunk through the mud to get to the castle. Turning on the warm water, she quickly washed herself and her hair- then snatching a towel from the counter- she wrapped it around herself and began combing her hair.

Just as she finished drying her hair, she heard the doorknob rattle on a door opposite hers- which she had not noticed when she entered the bathroom. A moment later Draco Malfoy stepped into the bathroom then froze- staring at the also frozen Hermione Granger. In the few seconds that followed- Hermione let out an earsplitting scream, making Draco start.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN HERE YOU PERVERT?!?!?!" Hermione yelled holding her towel as close to her body as possible.

"More like what the hell are _you_ doing in here!" Draco said, trying not to stare at her.

"What do you mean 'me?' This is _my_ bathroom!" she screeched.

"Then why is there a door leading to it from my room?" Hermione stopped at Draco's comment, thinking- then groaned, sitting on the edge of the bath.

"Great!" she muttered.

"What?" Draco looked at her quizzically.

"Well if you hadn't already realised- this is a _shared_ bathroom. Kind of adds up if you look around..." Hermione sighed, motioning to the two basins, two wall mirrors- and two other doors- each with the 'Head Girl,' or 'Head Boy' plaque on them.

Draco looked around the room then frowned. "For a whole year I have to share a bathroom with you? Just my luck."

"Like I want this anymore then you do," Hermione said, glaring at him. "Now if you don't mind- I'd like to get changed."

Remembering that she was only wearing a towel- Draco nodded, exiting the bathroom.

"Stupid git!" Hermione muttered to herself as she pulled on her uniform.

Leaning on the bathroom counter- she looked at her reflection in the mirror, speaking incantations in a quiet, but clear voice. A few minutes later- she smiled to herself, pleased to what she had just done. Her hair was straight and smooth- with not a strand out of place, she had thought up and incantation to give her a jagged fringe (also straight), and had magically applied an amount of eyeliner and mascara to her eyes. Taking out a clear tube of lipgloss from her pocket, she spread a small amount over her lips, making them look shiny- and stepped out of the bathroom.

Walking back down the staircase to her trunk, Hermione pulled out a pair of earings which had small silver magician wands dangling from them, then tied up her hair with a neat silver ribbon. She quickly laced up her shoes- pulled her Gryffindor robe over her uniform, and made her way to the common room.

Stalking across it, she was about to exit through the portrait hole, when something tapped her on the shoulder.

"What now?" she asked- not bothering to turn around.

"I have one request Mudblood- don't go snooping round in my room, even though I know you're dying too."

"Whatever- I have two.," she said, turning to face him. "One: Don't go near my room or my stuff. Two: Don't call me Mudblood _ever_ again."

Draco was slightly taken aback when she turned to look at him. Her usual frizzy hair was straightened, and in a ponytail, she had a fringe- and her eyes were outlined in black, making her look paler then she normally was. Her lips were glossy and inviting- and for some reason, she looked mildly attractive.

Draco shook the thought from his head and sneered, "Sure-"

Pleased with the response, Hermione turned back to the portrait, and exited the common room, not looking back.

"Mudblood," Draco added quietly, smirking.

* * *

_A/N:_ Well.... did you like it? Is it an ok story line? Kinda slow and descriptive sorry.... heh... .

Anyway- R&R!!!!!


End file.
